


Filled

by TrashiestPanda



Series: Stuff and things [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series, Short, Smut, Squirting, Transformation, Vaginal Fisting, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashiestPanda/pseuds/TrashiestPanda
Summary: A little follow up to Marked Territory. Adora wants to please Catra, no matter what it takes. Purely for the sake of the Rebellion, of course.





	Filled

“I don’t think I can fit. How do you stay so damn tight, Adora?”  
She wanted to reply to her friend, she really did. But with four of Catra’s fingers pressing up inside her cunt, and her thumb trying to join the party, all she could manage was a little gasp. Her feline friend had stopped trying to push any deeper - for now, at least - but the tips of her fingers were still stroking a steady pattern inside her, sending electric shivers all through her body. She could let herself relax into it, she knew, and ride those shivers to a screaming orgasm.  
But she hadn’t earned that. Not yet. Catra had been very clear - Adora had to take her whole fist before she was allowed to get off. They’d been in the Force Captains’ quarters for almost two hours, and no matter how wet she got, no matter how turned on, she just couldn’t relax enough to take her friend the whole way. It wasn’t fair. Scorpia could take a fist easily. She barely even needed to try before Catra was wrist deep in her. Of course, she had the advantage of being much larger than them. It made sense that everything else was… proportionate.   
It had been an intense week since Catra caught Adora snooping around the Fright Zone and marked her territory. Since Scorpia had caught the pair of them curled up together. Since then she’d had no choice but to play along, to avoid being caught out as a rebel spy. Yes, that was definitely it. She was deep undercover in a role that happened to involve letting her former friend use her body in every possible way. All the time she’d spent drinking Catra’s piss, or “preparing” Scorpia’s ass for a good tail-fuck, that was all just part of her commitment to spying. That she hadn’t slipped away yet to report back was simply due to a lack of opportunities. She didn’t want to be here. Of course not.

But now everything was going wrong. She couldn’t do what she wanted. What if stupid, sexy, Scorpia, so eager to please, edged her out as Catra’s favourite? What if they were too busy canoodling to notice her? That would be terrible. For the mission. Terrible for the mission, yes. Nothing else. She needed to find a way.

“Perhaps I should just go let Shadow Weaver know you’re back,” Catra said, sliding her hand slowly from Adora’s hole.  
“No!” Adora grabbed Catra by the wrist, held her in place.  
“Damn, somebody’s keen. Well, maybe we can have one last go.”  
“I… I have an idea.”  
Catra cocked an eyebrow. “Go on.”  
“Pass me the sword?”  
She hadn’t touched the Sword of Protection since she arrived. With everything that had been happening there hadn’t been any need for She-Ra. But now she had an idea.  
“Promise you’re not going to go all Princessy and run off back to Bright Moon?”  
Adora licked her lips, remembered the salt-sweet taste from when Catra had claimed her.  
“I promise.”  
“Well, alright then.”

One hand wrapped around the sword’s hilt, the other wrapped around Catra’s wrist, Adora muttered the words that would transform her. Bright light shone through her, the second best sensation she’d ever experienced. The power of the first ones, so familiar now, changed her clothes, her body. Still her, but more so. Eight feet of lean muscle and firm flesh, of physical perfection. And with that bigger body came a bigger-  
“Aww yeah, there we go!” her friend said. The hand on Catra’s wrist had already pulled her in, fingers and thumb sliding up past the knuckles, pushing deep inside of She-Ra. Her body had changed, she noticed, but she was still every bit as turned on, every bit as wet and ready to take what her friend was giving. What Adora was too tight to handle, She-Ra could take with ease. And oh by the first ones it felt good. The radiant light flowing through her, and the sensation of Catra’s fist curled up inside her, it was all too much. Her whole body arched, her head tilted back, and everything went white and shiny. She was squirting, though the realisation barely penetrated the orgasmic daze, hot little bursts soaking into the fabric of Catra’s top. She might have been shouting too. She couldn’t tell. All that mattered was how damn good this felt.

When it finally subsided and Adora could think straight again a few thoughts came crashing in, all competing for attention. First up was an awareness of the look on Catra’s face, that got-the-cream smile spreading from ear to ear. Second, the fullness, the awareness that her friend’s whole hand was still inside of her, that every slight shift was brushing against sensitive nerves and sending little aftershocks through her. And lastly, the realisation that she’d dropped the sword, that she wasn’t She-Ra anymore, just regular old Adora. Which was going to make getting Catra’s fist back out into an interesting challenge.

“Have I… have I proven myself yet?” she asked.  
Catra leant in close, nipped at her neck, soft little bites. She followed up along the curve of Adora’s jawbone until their lips met, her tongue firm and ever so slightly raspy against Adora’s. Her free hand ran along Adora’s side, slid up to cradle one breast.  
“Almost,” she said, when she finally broke off the kiss.  
“Almost?”  
“Well, it’s probably terrible for morale that I’m getting all this attention while the rank and file troops are going without. We wouldn’t want them thinking Force Captains get special treatment, you know? They might mutiny.”  
Adora might have found a clever response, talked her way out of it. But Catra uncurled her fist, ever so slightly, just enough to send a whole new wave of feeling through her body, drive every coherent thought away for a while once again.


End file.
